prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Smile Carnival Pretty Cure!
is unofficially the 12th installment of Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure series and is unofficially the sequel of Smile Pretty Cure!. Unofficially produced by Toei Animation, the series is written by Cure Faith and will start airing on February 1, 2015, replacing Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. The series' last episode will air on January 31, 2016 and the theme is fairy tales. : Smile Carnival Pretty Cure! Episodes Plot It has been one year since the Smile Pretty Cures had defeated Pierrot and they have now just started their last year of middle school. But, when Candy and Pop arrive in Nanairogaoka Middle School being chased by Yajuu, Tremaine and Magician, the new Bad End Trio, the Smile Pretty Cures are forced to transform once again to protect the world. Along the way, the girls meet two girls who transferred into Nanairogaoka Middle School named Hagane Nana and Akagi Ai, who transform into the the final Cures, Cure Lucky and Cure Love. In order to prevent another "Worst Ending", the seven Cures must collect new items called the Happiness Brace, the power of the happy end. Together with Nana and Ai, the Smile Pretty Cures start a new adventure against the new Bad End Kingdom. Characters Cures - The fifteen year old girl who is very cheery and optimistic. Miyuki has an interest in fairytale books and is a bit of a klutz who's catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!". She transforms into with the theme colour of pink and uses the power of holy light. - The fifteen year old girl whose family owns a Okonomiyaki shop. Akane is a member of the volleyball team and she is the jokester of her class. She transforms into with the theme colour of orange and uses the power of fire. - The fifteen year old girl who is shy, diligent and a crybaby. Yayoi is a passionate mangaka and she loves to draw and is headstrong when pushed. She transforms into with the theme colour of yellow and uses the power of lightning. - The fifteen year old girl who is a tomboy and is a member of the school's soccer team. Nao is straightforward and has a great sense of justice and is also very reliable. She transforms into with the theme colour of green and uses the power of wind. - The fifteen year old student council president who is very elegant and kind-hearted. Reika often writes poems and tanka and she has a frightening temper. She transforms into with the theme colour of blue and uses the power of water and ice. - The new transfer student at Nanairogaoka Middle School who had transferred along with Akagi Ai. Nana is outgoing and friendly and is always around to help others. She transforms into with the theme colour of purple and uses the power of steel. - The new transfer student at Nanairogaoka Middle School who had transferred along with Hagane Nana. Ai is a friendly girl who can lose interest on things easily and often has her head in the clouds. She transforms into with the theme colour of red and uses the power of emotions. Mascots - The main mascot of the series. She was sent to Earth with Pop to gather Miyuki and the others again and search for the Happiness Brace and the last two Pretty Cures to stop the New Bad End Kingdom from bringing the world to a "worst end". - The orange lion-like fairy who has sent to Earth along side Candy. He is the big brother of Candy and gets insulted when someone calls him "cute", but becomes flustered when praised. Bad End Kingdom Items - The transformation device that the Cures use to transform. The Cures must insert a transformation decor to transform and their transformation phrase is Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!. - The items that the Cures use in daily life. They must use the transformation decor to transform. - The source of the happy end that the Cure must search for. There are 18 to collect. - The weapon that Cure Happy uses for the attack Happy Shoot. - The weapon Cure Sunny uses for the attack Sunny Flare. - The weapon Cure Peace uses for the attack Peace Shock. - The weapon Cure March uses for the attack March Blast. - The weapon Cure Beauty uses for the attack Beauty Slash. It can also become an arrow and let Cure Beauty use the attack, Beauty Target. - The weapon that Cure Lucky uses for the attack Lucky Slam. - The weapon that Cure Love uses for the attack Love Resound. Locations Trivia Movies Merchandise Gallery Category:Smile Carnival Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Sequels to Canon Series Category:Sequels Category:Fanfiction Category:Fandom Category:User:Cure Faith